Yoshi Ranchers, the Rise of a Hero
by J.V.WILK
Summary: Join a newly appointed yoshi rancher on his epic quest to save Yoshi's Island and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom from the clutches of evil.


Darkness filled the room; in the center a young man just about to turn the age of eighteen tossed and turned in bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, the biggest day of his life in fact. Tomorrow he would be eighteen and begin his new life in the world. He was going to be a yoshi rancher and begin raising his own yoshis in just a few short hours. As much as these thoughts excited him they also gave him grief. All the yoshis that were raised in the ranch that he lived on were not his and hated the thought of saying goodbye to all his friends.

After two hours of tossing and turning sleep finally came to him, and dreams followed that slowed the coming of the next day. In a flash of white, the young man found himself standing next to a beautiful purple yoshi with the letter "J" branded on her saddle. Her mane sparkled in the sunlight as she began chasing a throng of butterflies.

The dream, however, quickly became a nightmare as the sky began to rain fire. He hopped on the back of the yoshi and the two of them sprinted off. His yoshi kept running for what seemed forever, but even yoshis become exhausted. She collapsed violently onto the grass flailing the young man forward. The young man looked back and saw why his yoshi ran for so long. A wall of flames from the rains was coming in their direction at an incredible velocity.

He fell to his knees and prayed as the flames engulfed the two of them. Burning is a pain beyond reaction, the young man could do nothing but watch the skin melt and liquefy off his body revealing his boiling blood. His body was gone there was nothing left, but he was still burning. Rage filled his thoughts was he really going to burn forever? Is this what it is like when you die? He finally found his voice and let out a cry they made the flames burn hotter. He cried for everything, butthe cry was mostly for was his fallen partner. However the yoshi's body was unaffected by the flames and she suddenly stood up, looked him in the eyes, and softly addressed him. "Jared, Jared, waaaake up Jared."

Jared jerked awake frightening the little girl who was kneeling on the foot of his bed. The little girl gave a shriek that put the whole house on alert. Quickly the girl's mother rushed in to comfort her daughter. "What is it Allison did Jared scare you" said the mother in a calm and funny voice. Allison wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. Jared felt guilty; he didn't intend to scare his cousin.

"Sorry Aunt Sharon I just had a nightmare and it seems Allison was victim of it" Jared said with a pitiful laugh.

"Oooo bad dreams, Allison shuddered, I hate those!" Jared couldn't help but smile at his cousin's cute attempt at being brave. He had long ago accepted that there are times that we should all be afraid.

Jared was about to become lost in thought when his aunt chimed "I'm not surprised by your nightmare, everyone in our family has had one the day before they are to be ranchers. Your father's was the worst of them, he woke up screaming say that someone he loved was dying."

"Did Dad tell you how this loved one was dying?" Jared asked quickly.

"He was extremely incoherent that night, but I do remember him saying something about" Jared's alarm clock buzzed to life, startling his aunt into deep heavy breaths. In his own shock Jared drop fisted his alarm reset button.

"Jared, cried his mother, get ready for breakfast."

Jared swore under his breath and turned to his aunt Sharon. "Tell me more about my father's dream later." His aunt gave him thumbs up in front of her beaming face and led Allison out of the room.

Jared picked his glasses from his nightstand and walked over to his mirror. His unpredictable dark sandy-blonde hair was unkempt after its wild night of static waltzing. His greenish-blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight as he fixed his appearance for the day that would affect his whole life. The day chosen ranchers become eighteen they are presented with a one thousand gold coin grant to get themselves all the essentials. Jared looked over the letter that listed the required items.

Dear Mr. Wilk,

Congratulations on receiving the highest ranking status in your career involving yoshis.

As a rancher it will be your duty to raise your yoshi's in preparation of warfare. As you are

no doubt aware, Bowser's forces are on the rise again with new allies. The dark shamans of the

Coco Mountains, who we believe are trying to resurrect the old king's magic, and perhaps even

Bowser himself. This can not be allowed to happen, many of your for-fathers were lost on the

the day Bowser fell. A word on the shamans as well, a shaman's dark magic will drain humans

of all their energy. That is why yoshis are so important, their happiness renders them and their

riders immune to a shaman's life sucking magic. Keep these words at heart young rancher

for you will one day ride your prize yoshi onto the field of battle.

The following list is what will be required for you to buy with your grant money.

Jared began to read the list out loud, "Your own ranch, Jared rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the first item, a sword, enroll in a ranching school, contract a feeder, buy a grooming kit, and either a yoshi egg or a dayling, any yoshi older then a day is best left to professionals." Jared closed the letter and placed it in the side pocket of his shorts.

"Jared, we're all waiting for you" his mother said walking into the room.

"Huh? Oh right just looking over my requirements list" Jared said quickly.

"Again? Honey that's the hundredth time this week, I'm sure you won't forget anything. Now come down and give the rest of your family the welcome they deserve."

"Mom?"

"Yes Jaredee."

"Did Dad ever tell you of his nightmare, y'know, the one before he became a rancher?"

"I'll tell you later today, okay?"

"Okay" Jared responded barely able to contain his disappointment.


End file.
